newgroundsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Icedragon64
Archive 1 How to Archive this page Create a new article called User talk:Icedragon64/Archive. Put a 0 or 1 after Archive to keep things organized for the future. Copy and paste your entire Talk Page onto the new article. Once this transfer is complete, delete the main talk page. Provide a link to the Archive page the same way you would any other page. Viola! Your 38,000 byte behemoth is now a small, approachable talk page that happens to link to older conversations.--Salnax 14:21, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Hulaloo I got a stereo for christmas it really is loud I had it on 3 for test and it was clear enough to hear (it goes up to 80) also here's the link http://hulalaoo.newgrounds.com/ Admin You're welcome. But really, I'm an admin here so I should start making my comeback. Expect a Blitz soon. Spaintendo (Talk) 14:03, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Candidates For deletion? How do I put things as candidates for deletion I'm not saying I have anything yet just for future references on this and other wiki's I've found at least one page I thought should be deleted. sorry for not getting back to you I've just been really busy with new years stuff and all that and wow it's awesome that I won the December 2 pix thing my computer is slow at uploading pics so I'm really small timed at that but that's awesome! Also for the deletion thing I'll just add it to category and if you guys agree then I'll make it show the pic and all that. re Hey, i signed up :D :D, what do i do now xD Tyler2513 19:50, January 9, 2011 (UTC) I always forget to sign my thing sorry and the Alloy Arena game I've played that thing so many times it's not even that famous it's just not really worth having not much people would even bother noticing that. Tyler2513 19:50, January 9, 2011 (UTC) my edits. Sorry that i made untrue changes to flash games,i just didn't know that my edits could be vandalism. I'm really sorry if i have caused any trouble.I'm still a little new to wiki grounds so inform me if i have made another vandalized edit and i promise it will not happen again if you promise you will not block me or delete my account.Thank you so much! ```` from waveblast````. /* Characters */ I know that my last message (or comment,whichever you prefer)involved vandalized edits,but do you ( or don't) get to really get to edit the characters,the unlockable characters,their moves,abilities,special moves,speed,agility,stamina,flight,strength,and/or anything about the characters that are in flash games?Please give me a message(or comment) on my profile so i can read it.Thanks. I'm still here I'm just not having enough time to upload pix it always takes awhile to find a good one that works. Also yeah thanks I will write more and explore to find out learning or myself and finding out alot in the process hopefully even I will learn alot more about the flash crews because there it alot about some crews (such as socom squad) that I don't know. I don't know if I'll be in this months thing but I definetly will slowly get back into editting were getting into big testing this month and it's getting really frustrating at school. Yeah it's always good to have Spaintendo monitoring and protecting us and while I would check recent changes and fix other peoples work I'm not that good at it and I propaply wouldn't be able to detect obvious vandalism. Tyler2513 02:44, January 11, 2011 (UTC) By The Way I wasn't dedicated to my previous and first wiki just small edits there, not INTO it though like I am here but anyways the leader of the Brothers In Arms Wiki was Fuzroc and me and Foerunner somehow became "Vice President" I don't know how just because I did more than 10 edits before leaving the messed up place. Me and Foerunner despised eachother he's so stubborn if I disagree with the deletion of a page he'll threaten for my account deletion and then Fuzroc left the wiki to us and it went to hell with messed pages and deleted important pages and just last week I visited it and it turns out Foerunner makes a little bi-daily visit there. I talked to him and he said don't order people around or get the frak out.......so I started messing the remaining important ones there while he messed the ones I was trying to fix. Yeah....it went to hell Tyler2513 02:51, January 11, 2011 (UTC) omg You have a problem with everything I do no matter how harmless it is, not trying to start anything here just saying, I'm always being treated like I'm only giving a quarter of my actual hard work dude I'm working 110% since I signed up and I've never gotten a praise once. Also this wiki's doing an awesome job at keeping away red links but every so often there's a red link that appears and it's annoying to look at and ignore for me so I thought I'd help with that. Tyler2513 19:24, January 15, 2011 (UTC) I need To Take My Time In Reading I was always read your messages so fast sorry I guess I just read the last few sentences clearly but my aim is just a goal to rid the wiki of red links. Also I'll try and help by creating those wanted pages. But by the way, we should try and do something with mods and user pages, such as" do we really need Icon Mods and Genre Mods? When I tried out to be an Icon Mod they said I didn't make it but was right on the bar. So if someone like me can just barely not get into Icon Mods, anyone can. Also the user pages, alot are stubs and I saw on your profile you didn't really like the user page articles and neither do I except more important mods and users. Tyler2513 14:35, January 16, 2011 (UTC) PS: Thanks for teaching me about this wiki, you and Salnax, as for Spaintendo, I've never talked to him Glad We Agree I'm glad we have the same opinion on this and I agree with removing the links to the Icon and Genre mods who do not have pages, they are average users who were somewhat lucky to be picked. Tyler2513 01:25, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Forums I think I found the problem: a missing template called Forumheader. Looks like creating a new forum is bugged :/ Another point down to the new Wikia. Anyways it should be fixed now. Spaintendo (Talk) 14:51, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Award GIV ME MAH MEDAL Rummy0 Hey I'm good, I know how this place works, but thanks for asking''!'' Thanks for telling me about not relying to the bot that welcomed me on my userpage. How do i identify a bot, and are there any other automated entries that there is no point replying to?Grimu 14:38, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Kthnxbai!